


I've Got All These Mugs On My Lawn And None In My Cupboards

by Science_Cat



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform, prank, that title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_Cat/pseuds/Science_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I swear to God, if all the mugs are outside, I'm leaving you.” Patrick glares over at Pete, sipping his coffee from a bowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got All These Mugs On My Lawn And None In My Cupboards

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is. I don't have an explanation for that title either. As always excuse any errors, and I hope you enjoy. Feedback is welcome.

“Where are all the mugs?” Patrick raises an eyebrow at the empty section in the cupboard. Once again, Patrick’s suspicions were correct. Pete had been acting off all morning, and he had that dumb ass grin plastered on his face that Patrick knew all too well; Pete had planned some ridiculous shit.

“It's really muggy outside today.”

“I swear to God, if all the mugs are outside, I'm leaving you.” Patrick glares over at Pete, sipping his coffee from a bowl. Sure enough, Patrick opens the front door to various mugs all over their yard. “Why!? This isn't funny?!” Patrick turns around to find Pete giggling like Japanese school girl.

“I hope you realize you're picking up all of the mugs. And you're making me coffee, cause I'm so done with your shit.” Patrick says crossing his arms, giving Pete the ‘disapproving mom look.’

“Admit it, that was fantastic and you still totally love me. That was so worth it.” Pete proceeded to pick up the mugs off the lawn, a smile still wide on his face.

“I don't know what kind of kick you got out of that, but it was terrible. I'll still totally love you when I get my morning coffee.” Patrick without his coffee in the morning was not exactly the most chipper of people. As promised, Patrick had his coffee that morning, rightfully in a mug, and Pete enjoyed his in a bowl.


End file.
